old casettes and cigarettes
by nikkiRA
Summary: Oneshot, NicoPercy/ Nico will bury his head in Percy's collarbone and just breathe, and Percy can feel his chest rise and fall and his heartbeat and Nico will entwine their hands and sometimes, that's enough for Percy. Strong T for language.


**title, and inspiration, from Fall, by Something Corporate.**

* * *

Nico likes to press on his teeth.

His lips will be on his and they'll be kissing and it's wonderful. Percy has a bad habit of opening his mouth really, awkwardly wide in an effort to swallow Nico whole, it seems, but the younger boy doesn't seem to mind. So Percy's mouth will be wide enough to drive a truck through (or a cock, whichever) and Nico's tongue will dart out of his mouth and find Percy's teeth and press on them. Run his tongue across them. Slide it across the bottoms, hard enough that it's almost as if he wants to cut them.

He never knows what to do when this happens, so he just opens him mouth even wider and kisses him even harder.

They may be messy but it feels fucking good.

* * *

At first it was just sex which was something Percy never, ever expected to happen to him. He didn't even know he was attracted to, well. _Boys. _But Nico isn't a boy. Well, Nico is a _boy. _Percy wouldn't find him half as interesting if he wasn't. But Nico isn't like every other boy. And Percy isn't attracted to boys. Like that one walking down the street, which the bulging muscles, the one the girls keep eying? Percy doesn't want to fuck him. Nor does he want to fuck that other one, who kind of resembles Nico with the black hair and the black eyes. He doesn't feel the overwhelming desire to fuck his brains out, like he does with Nico.

Annabeth says it isn't boys he likes, it's Nico. Percy doesn't understand how the two can be separated but he doesn't often listen to Annabeth, either. She doesn't really like Nico, which he can understand. After all, he used to fuck Annabeth before he fucked Nico.

But, well, Nico can fuck a hell of a lot better than Annabeth ever could.

She took it pretty well, all things considered. He would have broken more than a plate if she had told him she was leaving him for Rachel, or something.

* * *

Nico is like an island, unto himself. Someone once said _no man is an island, _but Nico definitely is. An island in the middle of some remote sea (the Dead Sea, maybe? Haha). A kind of island no one can get to unless Nico sends the boat himself.

Sometimes Percy feels totally lost on the Island of Nico. He doesn't know how to traverse the unfamiliar territory. But he learns to cope. Like Tom Hanks. And just like at the end, when he gets back to normal civilization, he has no idea what the fuck to do.

(No, he tells himself- that does not make Nico's cock Wilson.)

* * *

He's taking up smoking since he's been with Nico. Possibly because Nico always tastes like cigarettes and he wants to recreate the taste, but also because Nico looks really fucking hot, that cigarette (Annabeth disdainfully calls them _cancer sticks) _hanging between his lips as he stares at Percy with those huge fucking eyes of his and Percy secretly hopes he'll have the same effect on Nico with a cigarette in his hands as Nico has on him.

The first time he lights one he drops it and lights the comforter on fire. He puts it out quickly (Son of Poseidon, and all that) and Nico laughs, then kisses him to make him forget about it.

* * *

Most times he doesn't know what the fuck he's doing.

Navigating Annabeth's body had been a breeze. She hadn't had many secret spots, and those that she did have weren't really secret because she had pointed them out to him- she was a control freak, after all. So that spot on her shoulder and on the inside of her thigh, yeah, he's got those. Breasts, check. Clit, check. That spot inside her, check.

Nico's special spots seem to be everywhere, and they seem to move every time. Because last time Percy can remember Nico gasping and throwing his head back when he pressed down on his hip, but now his fingers are there and Nico isn't acting any differently. So he fumbles around for a bit more and then he's found it, a soft spot below his ear that when he licks it makes Nico turn into a babbling, incoherent idiot. He spouts nonsense words and tends to switch religions every few seconds.

"Oh God... for the love of Zeus, Percy... Jesus Christ... oh gods..."

He loves turning Nico into this, bringing him to a point where he can't even summon up the power to smirk at him anymore.

* * *

Sometimes Nico disappears off the face of the earth.

He realizes he's probably off in the Underworld, helping his father do whatever it is he does. But a goodbye would be nice. A warning.

He's probably asking too much. Nico doesn't owe him anything.

Who the fuck is he kidding?

Nico owes him _everything.

* * *

_

The thing about Nico is that he has the ability to make Percy fly and feel like absolute shit at the same fucking time. It's a talent, really- Camp Half Blood should host a talent show. He would win, he's sure of it.

It's at those time, when he scowls and looks at Percy as if he's the absolute stupidest person on the face of the earth- the same look Annabeth often gave him, the one that made it slightly easier to leave her- and Percy often wonders why he stays.

Then Nico goes down on him and he remembers.

* * *

It's not all sex.

At least, not to him.

Not to Nico, either. At least, he thinks so. Like when Nico will bury his head in Percy's collarbone and just breathe, and Percy can feel his chest rise and fall and his heartbeat and Nico will entwine their hands and sometimes, that's enough for Percy.

* * *

He doesn't _always _want to fuck. Sometimes he just wants to talk, but Nico is under the belief that Percy doesn't have anything valuable to say unless they're both naked.

So, no. He doesn't know what the fuck he's doing. Surely this will end badly. Like with Hades blasting him to a pile of dust for fucking his son. Not to mention the fact that Athena is pretty pissed with him for breaking up with her daughter.

But it's so easy to forget about all of that with Nico. He doesn't have to think. He just has to fall and hope he catches him.

Sometimes he doesn't. But most times he does.

* * *

**alright, here's the deal y'all:**

**I don't actually care about flames, they make me laugh actually and they're a way of life. But please, if you're going to flame me, flame me for my writing, or because the plot sucks, or because you thought the story overall was shitty. Go for it.**

**But please, don't flame this story because it's 'gay.' Yes, I KNOW. That was the point when I wrote it. We live in the 21st century and there is NOTHING wrong with homosexuality. If you wanna yell at me because neither Percy nor Nico is gay, go for it. That's why it's fanon, but whatever, I get it. But there's a difference between flaming because the CHARACTERS are gay as opposed to flaming because it portrays gay PEOPLE. Make sense?**

**If you're uncomfortable with homosexuality I understand, but please, don't think that it's wrong or disgusting.**


End file.
